


I Will Have You in the Sea

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Naughty Series [3]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day 3 of Random Fandom Fic-mas: Public Sex





	I Will Have You in the Sea

“You’re determined to get us arrested, aren’t you?”

“Always,” Achilles replied, tossing his shorts onto the sand. “But really, I just want to get into the water, and I didn’t bring spare clothes.”

“Conveniently,” Patroclus replied, but he took off his shirt. 

“Pants, too, babe.”

Patroclus looked around. The beach was deserted, but the surfers would be out any minute. It was a beautiful December morning, the surf just right. The sun hadn’t topped the mountains yet, but the sky behind them was an obscene peachy red, the same color as--

Patroclus’s thoughts were interrupted by an ungodly whoop of joy loosed from Achilles’s throat. He turned in time to see Achilles, bare-assed naked, plunge into the sea. Patroclus sighed and tried to remain firm, remain dry and clothed, remain on land, but he couldn’t resist his love’s exuberance. He shed his remaining clothes and followed Achilles into the surf.

Achilles jumped on him as soon as Patroclus was waist-deep in the water. He wrapped a leg around Patroclus’s legs and kissed him. 

“Someone will see us,” Patroclus said, trying, albeit not very hard, to disentangle himself from Achilles’s grasp.

“Let them look,” he said, fire in his eyes.

“Achilles--”

“Babe, I got you out of bed for two reasons. One, to fuck me in the ocean and two, to fuck me in the ocean.”

“You said you wanted waffles.”

“Three reasons, then.” He kissed Patroclus, his hands sliding down his back and grabbing Patroclus’s ass. “So hurry up, because I am hungry, and I’m pretty sure I saw a pick up down the way.”

“Fuck, Achilles--”

“Exactly! Now you get it.” Achilles turned around and put Patroclus’s hands on his hips. “Come on, I know you can do it.”

Patroclus sighed, but he didn’t argue. He never argued. He really should give up all pretense of control. He belonged to mad, beautiful Achilles, body and soul. He let his hands slide back, open Achilles wider for him. Golden fingers of sunlight lit his shoulders as they reached down from the mountains. Patroclus gave in entirely. 

He started with his hands, always. Achilles loved his strong, slender fingers. They plucked Achilles like a lyre and made him sing. Patroclus thought there was no more beautiful sound in the world than this, Achilles in rapture. There was no more beautiful sight than this, Achilles pushing against him, taking in one finger, then two. Slipping in and out. No, it was the second best sight. Patroclus was hard and aching and ready to fill Achilles and fuck him. 

“Patroclus,” Achilles said, panting, “get in me already.”

Patroclus kissed Achilles on the shoulder and thrust in, matching his rhythm to the waves. 

“God, yes,” Achilles crowed. “God, Patroclus!”

Patroclus quickened his pace. He knew the angles and rhythms to bring Achilles to ecstacy, and he obliged. Achilles helped himself along, stroking his glorious cock in the surf, coming in the foam that washed their thighs. Patroclus was about to come when Achilles stepped away and pulled him to the edge of the water. 

“Let me,” he said, dropping to his knees. Patroclus faced the waves as Achilles sucked the salt off him, taking him deeper and deeper, adding his hands to the mix, forcing a finger inside Patroclus as he sucked harder.

“Achilles, I can’t--”

“Hold on a bit longer, babe,” Achilles said, his face tilted up, his expression rapt and worshipful. “Sun’s almost up.”

“Keels, I can’t--” Patroclus lost his words as the sun lit Achilles’s face at the same moment Achilles fingered him and swallowed him whole.

Patroclus dropped to his knees beside Achilles and kissed him, tasting the salt and sea and his own cum on Achilles’s tongue. Nothing was sweeter to him. 

“You’re amazing,” Achilles breathed as they clutched each other, skin puckering as the breeze dried their bodies. “Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,” Patroclus agreed.


End file.
